This invention relates to a foot locking device particularly for front entrance ski boots.
A prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 580,420 filed Feb. 15, 1984 by this same Assignee illustrates a foot locking or securing device for use with rear entrance ski boots.
That device is characterized by a closure lever between the front and rear quarters, which can also lock, with a single actuation movement, the foot instep such as to hold the user's foot securely within the boot.
That device has been specially designed for rear entrance ski boots.